Forbidden
by Ineedarainbow
Summary: She was everything he wanted in a woman. But how can he let himself love her when doing so might cost him everything he's achieve? Aro/Sulpicia fic. ATTENTION! This fic is on permenant haitus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclame: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 1

_Isn't victory beautiful?_ A simple touch was all it took for Aro to know his brother's thoughts.

"Yes, indeed it is", he answered Caius' question, a childish grin painting his face. Nothing pleased him more then to know that he would soon be having everything he ever dreamed off. Everything he ever wanted, ever desired. Each day, each victory brought him closer. Soon, he would be holding all the power in his hands.

The smoke was thick in the air, painting it coal black, disguising the three brothers, and their army. They were all grinning as their eyes roamed over the once powerful coven, now diminished to only heaps of burning flesh. They had yet again destroyed a powerful enemy, a ''obstacle'' as Aro called it.

He wanted power so badly, it overtook his every thought. He could see it so clearly when he closed his eyes. Him, standing in the middle of a grand castle, his brothers at his sides, and their empire at their feet.

"Daydreaming again, dear brother?" Marcus asked, amused by the sight of Aro smiling like a child.

"One day, Marcus, there will not be a reason for me to dream, I will have it all." Aro answered polite, though irritated by his brother's question. Why did he always have to ruin the moment? While the rest of the guard became curious of what the subject of their discussion was, Marcus just nodded. They've had this talk so many times, the subject had lost it's interest fro Marcus.

"As much as I would like to stay and watch the rest of this show," Aro said, gesturing towards the clearing where the remains burned "I believe we have some business to attend."

And on that note the mass of dark cloaks, the darkest ones in the lead, turned around and began their run towards the city.

* * *

It was about noon when the brothers arrived their destination. A huge, white house at the hillside.

"One can't complain about the view now, can one?" Marcus let his eyes fall to the glorious city, down in the valley. "Rome," he mused "it will leave a great mark in human history."

Aro followed his brother's train of thought, and found himself daydreaming again. But it didn't last very long, as a servant made her way over to the brothers.

"May I take your horses?" she asked in a fragile voice, extending her hand. As a matter of fact, the whole girl looked so fragile, as if one might break her by simply exhaling her way.

"Where is your master?" Caius asked in a harsh manner, the slowness of the human servant getting on his nerves. The girl jumped, frightened by the pale man.

"Master is waiting for you in his library" she answered before taking the horses, and practically running away in fear. Why did they have to look so scary, Aro wondered. For a moment there, he felt bad for the poor girl. They meant her no harm... at least not at this moment.

* * *

Every wall in the library was covered by books, from the floor to the ceiling, which was unusually high. The room was dark and gloomy, and the air had a high amount of dust, not that a human would notice it. Besides the books, the room contained a sitting area with several different sitting options, a grand wooden desk with a gem-covered chair behind it.

"Welcome back, my friends." A elderly man entered the room.

"It's good to be back, dear Aldo."

The gray-haired man made his round and greeted every brother, before gesturing for them to sit down. '

"So Marcus, may I ask where your lovely wife is, and why she's avoiding me?" laughed the old man.

"Avoiding you, she most definitely isn't, you are very dear to her. Didyme had to run some errands, but told me to pass on her greetings."

Aldo smiled, something that irritated Aro to the bones. He knew very well that Aldo's thoughts about his sister were highly unappropriate, and that if Marcus knew, he wouldn't be so nice towards this old man.

Caius slammed his fist on the table. Not hard, but enough to get the attention he wanted, and to scare the maids in the corner a little.

"As much as I find the topic of your wife very interesting, I assume that's not why we are here." Caius pulled out a big, brown, leather bag, and dropped it on the table, then leaning back in his chair and smiling devilish. Aldo opened the bag, happy to find out its content.

"So lets clarify this one last time, just so there isn't any confusion."

"Yes," Aro answered, glad to know this meeting was soon coming to an end "we give you a nice monthly payment, and in exchange we expect to have your vote in every meeting."

"That's what I thought." Aldo said, somehow feeling a little guilty for selling out his vote.

At one point during their lives, the brothers had decided the best way to maneuver their way through life, without the humans noticing, was to have a few men high up on the political latter. So if they should be so unlucky and catch notice, they would have someone to cover up their tracks. Because killing every human in a city like Rome would be highly unpractical. The threat of expose was higher now than ever, as the fight for conquest had escalated.

"Now, I'm glad this is finished. May I offer you something to eat or drink?" Aldo asked, off course not knowing what kind of liquid the brothers preferred. All he knew and cared about was his money.

"No thank you, Aldo. We'd better get home before the dark settles." Marcus answered, eager to get home to his wife.

"Oh you should not worry about that. We are friends, right? My home is open at any time of the day for you."

Aro wondered what made this man so much more different from the others. Why didn't his senses tell him to run away? He had read his mind enough times to know that Aldo didn't fear them. Did money really make him that blind?

"We appreciate your hospitality, but we have to get home" Caius said sternly. Obviously he liked the man as much as Aro did.

"Too bad, I guess we'll have to catch up on another occation. I'll follow you out." The four men made their way outside.

* * *

The sun was just setting, giving the sky a nice purple color. Aro walked in the back of the group, suddenly curious of his surroundings. Aldo did have a nice home, huge for the normal standards, and one could clearly see he paid a lot of affection for his garden. Exotic flowers painted the land in different colors, and white statues of gods and creatures graced the garden. In the middle, there was a massive fountain covered in gold.

Aro's eyes could have traveled across the landscape forever, finding new details everywhere, but all his focus was suddenly directed towards this woman, sitting on a bench. No, goddess was a more appropriate word. Even tough her body was covered in layers and layers of the finest silk,you could not avoid seeing the beauty she posessedd. Her face was that of an angel. Her wavy, golden hair reached to her waist, surrounding her face like a halo.

Aro couldn't see the color of her eyes, as her gaze was directed towards her own hands. He didn't understad his own curiousity for this womans eyecolor, but he felt disappointmen when he couldn't see. He wondered if they were optimistic-blue like the sky or a warm-brown like the earth, or anything in between. Seeing as Aro always was a stubborn person, he couldn't help himself.

"Aldo, may I ask who that lovely lady over there is?" Aldo turned around, his eyes searched for this lady Aro asked about.

"I see you have found my daughter, Aro" he answered, fatherly love filling his features. Aro was not pleased with his answer, because it didn't say why he couldn't see her eyes.

"Ah, you have a daughter, I didn't know that." He said, building up to his real question, not wanting for it to sound to rushed or desperate.

"Yes, I do. The only one of my children that hasn't passed away, and I thank the Gods every day for saving her." Aro nodded. He knew very well Aldo had several children, but they had all died due to the plague.

"Aldo, I can't seem to see what's catching her interest. It looks as if she's having an intense conversation with her hands" he asked, hoping to add some humor to the situation. It worked very well with the old man, he laught a little, but it only seemed to aggravate Caius, who was more then eager to get away from the smell of forbidden fruit that is Aldo. The old man chuckled again befor answering.

"Don't even try to get your head wrapped around Sulpicia. It's impossible. Believe me, I have tried."

As if her name had been shouted out loud, Sulpicia's head snapped up, And Aro finnaly got the answer to his question.

_Ice-cold gray_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, this is the first chapter of my _first (and hopefully not the last)_ several-chapters story...

It's basicly an introduction to the story, with some info which you need to understand whats happening further on...

I want to excuse it there are any spelling errors (and I believe there are quite many of them). I would love to hear your opinions on the start, so don't forget to push the button that says **review**, and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclame: I don't own Twilight**

_Everything written in italic are Sulpicia's thoughts._

Sulpicia made her way through the crowded room. She smiled politely at her cousin, as she passed her the 4th time this evening.

_What a waste of time._

She repressed a sigh, as she studied the painting on the wall for the umpteenth time. People all around her were making conversation, and feverishly discussing politics amongst themselves. The ballroom of Aldo's house was filled with friends, family and acquaintances, every one of them eager to make small-talk with his daughter. The only problem was that no one could get more than a one-syllable answer out of her.

Sulpicia leaned against the wall. Studying the people around her, she was able to categorizes every man in the room. 27-21-14. She smiled a little at her own achievement.

27 was the number of men in the room who were political ''friends'' with her father. One hears a lot wandering the hallways of his home. Next category then?

21 was the number off men who had a ''ladyfriend'' beside their wife. Maids hear things too, and they like to share those things with their fellow maids, which she would end up hearing by her own maid.

Sulpicia didn't smile at that revelation. That's why off all the three categories, the last one disappointed her the most. Somewhere in this massive pool of dinner guests, there were 14 potential husbands, and not one Sulpicia believed had _her_ best interest in mind.

She closed her eyes, and eavesdropped at the conversations in her hearing range. Off course, she may have looked like a fool, standing up against the wall in a dream-like state, but everyone that knew her, knew she was well... special.

"...I think the new water policy is going to be marvellous."

_No it's not. It will leave hundreds of people without water, but you will make a good profit of it._

"... have you met my wife?"

_Oh, yes he has, in ways she wishes you never find out._

" …I think he's a great man."

_No, you don't . You despise him._

Sulpicia was glad to know everyone's secret. It made her feel like she had power. That if she wanted, she could make people do whatever she told them to. She _did _have power, she just wasn't allowed to use it. In the world she lived in, a woman's place was in the house. They weren't allowed to have power or their own status, they weren't even allowed to voice their opinions. Sulpicia hated that. Hated that a woman wasn't a woman unless she had a man at her side. It's the reason she hadn't got married yet. Every other lady her age, already had a family, with a husband and often several kids.

She was glad her father never put much pressure on her. There was only them left, and Aldo wasn't eager to get his last daughter out of the house. But they both had to face the reality of the situation. She was getting older, and the men were starting to get impatient.

_20 summers and 21 winters isn't old, is it? _

Sulpicia opened her eyes, not wanting to spend another moment thinking about that subject. But in vain, she realized, as she saw her father walking towards her. She knew his real motives behind throwing this dinnerparty.

"Good evening, dear Sulpicia" Aldo greeted.

"Good evening, father" she answered, kissing the old man once on the cheek.

"Are you enjoying your evening so far?"

_No, I think it's useless, and I can't wait for it to be over._

_"_Yes, and the food was good." she faked a smile. She was good at that.

"And how about our guests? Have you made any new acquaintances?"

_You're asking me if I've picked a man already. Well, sorry about that, they're all to... uninteresting._

"A few" she answered, not wanting to tell her father she hasn't spoken to a single person tonight, besides him.

"Good," Aldo aswered "I'll leave you to your guests."

Sulpicia giggled a little, as the old man walked away. _My guests? _She found a new painting to study, and was glad people left her alone.

* * *

_Who are they? _

Sulpicia wondered, as the whole room went silent. Four stunningly beautiful, and white as snow, people entered the room.

"Sorry we're late, dear Aldo, but we experienced some difficulties with our horses" a dark-haired man said.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm glad you are here, although sorry to say the dinner has already been eaten."

"It doesn't matter, we're not hungry" the fair-haired man answered, pleased by this.

Sulpicia stood in the corner of the room and eyed the new guests. She had never before seen them, and was very fascinated by them. They way they walked and talked, even the way the simply stood up right triggered a curiosity Sulpicia never knew she had. They were new toys, and she felt eager to explore them.

Luck was on her side, as one of the dark-haired man met her gaze, smiled, and started walking towards her., the others right behind him. He was very slow, stopping to talk a little with everyone.

_He seems nice. Very confident, a little scary tough. He has nice eyes, although why are they black? I wonder if... _Sulpica stopped that train of thought. But the truth was, this man, these men, were new. She didn't know much about them, didn't know their dirty, little secrets, she didn't even know their name, and she saw it as a challenge. Lost in her own world, Sulpicia didn't notice the dark-haired man had reached her, and was now standing right in front of her. She jumped a little, surprised, but shook of that feeling fast.

"Hello, you are Aldo's daughter, Sulpicia, right?" the dark-haired man asked.

_He's kind of good-looking._

"Mhm." Sulpicia nodded.

"May I introduce myself. I'm Marcus, these are my brothers Caius and Aro..." Sulpicia smiled at the two men standing to his right "...and this is my wife, Didyme."

_Your wife? Of course you're married. _

A petit, brown-haired woman appeared from behind him. Her smile was huge, as she extended her hand to greet. Sulpicia couldn't help but to smile back, something about this woman warmed her heart, even though they just met.

"Nice to meet you" Sulpica said, shaking Didyme's hand. It was the first time this evening she was actually glad to meet someone. But still, her curiousity got the best of her.

"Where are you from? I haven't seen you here before." This time, the other dark-haired man, Aro, answered.

"Yes, we just moved here from Greece. We were here yesterday, though, I believe I saw you in the garden." Sulpicia remembered seeing her father with some men, yesterday in the garden, but she was to busy studying a beetle she just found, to pay them any attention.

"Sure, I remember." He extended his arm to greet her, and she took it happily. Something about this man made her feel strong. She stared deep into his eyes, while their hands wrapped around eachothers. His eyes were dark as the night itself, but she felt they could tell amazing story's. She wanted to hear them, hear all his story's. She found herself so fascinated, it was beyond words. They stood there, staring into eachoters eyes.

"Aro, I see you've met my daughter." Aldo's voice appeared out of the crowd of people, and took her by surprise. Aro withdrew his arm quickly, apparently not expecting the interruption. Sulpicia looked around.

_Where is the rest of his family? How long did we hold hands? _

Aro and Aldo started discussing politics, something she was definitely in the mood to listen.

"Father, I'm not feeling very well. I think I should say my goodbyes." She was not eager to part with her new acquaintance, but she really didn't feel well. Her head was spinning, and her stomach turning.

"Sure honey, go get some rest." Sulpicia nodded, and turned to face Aro. His features were politely assembled, but his eyes burned with passion.

"Goodnight, Aro" His lips turned up in a smile, and he politely shook her hand.

"Until we meet again, dear Sulpicia"

* * *

Later, in her chamber, Sulpicia sat at the window sill, breathing in the fresh air.

_Aro, _she thought over and over. She liked the name, liked the taste of it. It tasted like nuts and milk. It was short, but stated a lot. Kindness, warmth, mercifulness but also power, greed and structure. Somehow, she liked that combination, it was just what she needed. A man who would take lead, but let her have it her own way.

_Aro, how I wish you would come tonight. _

* * *

**Author's note: **This chapter came to me while I was ill. Having nothing better to do, I picked up the computer, and wrote what you just read.

This wasn't what I originally planed on writing as a second chapter, but I felt the need to explain what kind of person Sulpicia is. I hope you like it, and the next chapter is already in progress.

I love getting reviews, and they make me write faster! So don't forget to press that little button on the end there, and tell me what you think so far.

P.S. reviws make me write faster!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclame: I don't own Twilight**

Somewhere, deep in a forgotten forest, the ancient four and their followers resided. The castle which they claimed as their own, was with no doubt one of the finest castles in the whole of Rome. Constructed of dark stones, with towers that seemed to stretch on forever into the sky. The whole castle just screamed evil.

But one should never judge a book by it's cover, right? One would be stunned to see the inside of the castle, not that many people do. The rooms were countless, and every single one of them decorated by the most glorious of art and furniture. Without doubt, the work of a woman. Didyme always made the effort to make the place a little less scary. Inside one of those lovely rooms, the four ancients sat around a table, plotting their next move, always plotting.

"I guess that's one less coven to worry about," Caius said, the sadistic trademark smile of his coming forward. "just to bad we didn't get to see them all burn to death"

"How can you be so blind, Caius? This is a huge problem!" Aro said, trying hard to control his temper.

Caius just stared at him, not wanting to admit he didn't understand.

"The Sicilian coven may be destroyed, but it's not by us. And the Romanians didn't do us a favour by getting rid of them, they only enlarged their own power" Aro explained, all while trying to decide what their next move should be.

Caius hearing this revelation, had another one of his tantrums, where he cursed everything in between heaven and hell. Slowly, Didyme was able to calm him down enough to get him seated, and continue this meeting of theirs.

"Aro, dear brother, can you clarify one thing for me? How do you know it was the Romanians who have gotten rid of the Sicilians?" Marcus asked, not very happy knowing his brother has withheld some information from them.

"Ah, Marcus, have you forgotten our Romanian insider, Dimitri?" Marcus just nodded, feeling a little embarrassed that he'd forgot their friend at the Romanians. Didyme grimaced a little at the name, and looked at Caius for a answer.

"It's supposed to be _modern_" he mocked. The whole room had a little laughter at this comment.

But, back to business, this was in fact a huge problem for them. Their coven wasn't as big as they would've wished for, but finding vampires willing to risk their life and join their coven, was hard. Not to mention, the Romanians weren't happy with all the battles enfolding in the world, and they decided to take matters in their own hands, and eliminate anyone who aggravated them.

But what should they do now? Aro wondered. He knew very well they didn't have the capacity to go head on with the Romanians, that would be a suicide mission, but he had grown impatient with the waiting. Why couldn't they just drop dead, and leave him in charge?

"We need a bigger guard" Marcus said the obvious.

Aro just rolled his eyes, not in the mood to make a comment at that. After a moment of silence, Marcus again came with a proposal.

"We need newborns."

Aro knew he was right about that, it's just that training newborns was not a task he preferred doing. He had turned a few humans in his lifetime, but still, he found it a great pain disciplining them.

Didyme seeing her brother disapproving, and knowing why, went over to touch her brothers hand in the effort of changing his mind. _You know who would make an excellent addition? That nice girl I saw you eyeing at the party a few days ago. What was her name again? _

"Sulpicia" he answered, knowing Didyme didn't forget her name, but wanted him to say it out loud. "And I'll consider it."

With that, the vampires ended their meeting, and went their separate ways.

* * *

Aro walked the halls of his home, not having any specific destination in mind. He always found walking a good exercise in clearing his mind. And boy, did he need to clear his mind now. He had somehow found himself questioning his intentions. I mean, off course he needed new vampires, and off course creating them would be the smartest thing to do, but then why did he question his motives?

The person who had stirred up this internal debate of his, was non other but the marvellous Sulpicia. Aro had never quite been able to get her off his mind, since he first laid eyes on her. The thought of her was always lurking somewhere in the back. She really was special. What he had seen, when reading her mind, was without words. The way she behaved, the way she thought and spoked was so new and fascinating, Aro knew he couldn't let her go.

But why did he then so suddenly feel bad at the thought of turning her? Was it because he would feel bad for taking away the life she now lived, or was it because he was afraid of what she might do to him? What she might turn him into.

_She would make an excellent guard. Surely a woman so unique would posses a great gift as a vampire._

He tried to convince himself that this decision was purely based on a need for victory. He knew what his greatest desire was, and nothing and no one could change that. Not even this captivating goddess. But that shouldn't be a reason for him to neglect such a powerful creature. Without doubt, she would make a wonderful addition to this growing empire of his.

* * *

Sulpicia sat up in her bed, angry at the tricks her mind was playing on her. Every night, she had seen him standing in the corner of her room. Every night she had spoken to him, and he never replied. And every night she had walked over to him and touched him, only to discover he was noting but an illusion. And every night, she would wake up from the same dream, unsatisfied and unhappy.

The anger she felt was not because the thought of this man took over her entire life, but because it was just that. A thought. A invention of the mind. She wished for nothing more than to meet this man again, see him smile that lovely smile, and feel his skin against hers.

She had at some point questioned herself if she was in love. But what is love? Sulpicia had never really understood how love between a man and a woman worked. She had asked her friend once, and the friend had answered that love is a series of events that give you a funny feeling in the stomach, and make your head spin. Sulpicia wasn't happy with that answer. Surely, love must be something more than pure physics. No, it's a connection between two people that cannot be broken.

So that means what she feels isn't love, yet, but it sure is something. Maybe it's the beginning of something special.

Sulpica got out of bed, she was to restless to even consider going back to sleep. She wandered the halls of her home, looking for the window with the best view of the sky. After finding it, she started counting the stars. She found it soothing, counting the stars. While her mother was alive, she told little Sulpicia that if she ever felt the need for guidance, she should count the stars, they always had all the answers. She asked them what she should do with this obsession of hers. After staring out the window for quite some time, she felt sleepy again, and headed towards her room.

What she found upon entering the room, made her loose her breath. Aro, the man haunting her mind, stood in the middle of her room, smiling. The dim light from the moon giving his skin a silver glow, the dark hair framing his beautiful face. She felt her heart swelling. There were so many things she wanted to say, to ask, but the words just wouldn't come out.

Aro stared right back at her, his smile growing bigger by the moment. He took a step forward, and then another one, and then another one, until he was standing right in front of her. Sulpicia felt so drawn towards him, she just had to touch his face. It was cold, but she didn't flinch. He traced his fingers over the features of her face, leaving a burning feeling wherever he touched. He took a strand of her hair and started playing with it. Sulpicia wished he would never stop doing that. She wished they could disappear together, somewhere they could be alone, forever. She wished this moment would never come to an end, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Why are you here?" Aro stared into her eyes and smiled. He didn't answer, he didn't want to. He leaned forward, and brushed his lips against her chin. Sulpicia wondered why hear heart hadn't exploded yet, and wished for him to continue. And he did. His lips followed the same pattern his fingers had moments ago, but this time, he ended up kissing her neck.

_And for a moment there, Sulpicia felt like she was in heaven._

* * *

**Author's note:** So, can anyone guess what's going to happen next? It shouldn't be to hard.

I want thank for all the reviews I've gotten. They made me smile:)

I wanted to post this chapter earlier, and I'm sorry I didn't. Hopefully the next one should be up soon, but I can't guarantee.

Tell me what you think by pressing the little button called: **Review**


	4. A new note

**Just want you to know. I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in here, but I was lazy, and didn't spell check it.**

* * *

Haha, here comes a new note! God, I love these things XD

So, a little while ago I said I'd delete this story, but I changed my mind. That is allowed, right?

If you're thinking this means I'll continue writing Forbidden, you're badly mistaken. There is about 0,01% chance I'll ever add a new chapter. The only reason I'm keeping it up is because, face it, there are way to few volturi FF's on this site. It would be a shame to delete one, even if it's poorly written.

I'd like to thank you for reading my FF, it means a lot to me. And sorry for being such a b*ch and not continuing with it. I myself hate it when people don't finish their storys.

-Ineedarainbow.


End file.
